Black Panther
'BLACK PANTHER IS FOR THE VILLAIN'S CONTEST. NO TOUCH. ' Appearance Ever heard of a RainWing Who helped the other side? Nope? Aw, so sad. '' Black Panther is not like any other RainWing. She keeps her main scales black, wings red, and underbelly gray. She was born with blood red eyes. Her expression is always angry, in rage, or disappointed at someone. Her scales are glossy and shiny, and she bears no scars, for she is exellent at her work. Panther's stance is always ready. Ready to pounce. She never wears jewelry or flowers, she says they slow her down. But, when doing the dirty work for wimps, she wears a black cape covering her body. She is huge for her age and tribe. She has always been a tall, yet sleek dragoness. But she is muscular, and it gives her an advantage at fighting. Actually, Panther was never always this way. She once was a Pink and blue RainWing, beautiful. But, one day, all of that changed. Personality ''Aw, hon, I know I'm dark. Evil. Now, time to die. '' Black Panther is a mad, vengeful dragon. She is in rage 24/7. When a dragon is being annoying, or doing something wrong, she will yell at them. Dragons fear her, and listen to her, or she will probably rip them to shreds. She likes to get her way, and is very bossy. Sometimes, Black Panther will kill for no reason, but normally, she has a reason, even if it is: "I got bored,". Killing is her favorite thing to do. But, she has a great knowledge for poison and plants. Most times, she uses them to her advantage. She will kill anything, accept plants. Plants have a soft spot in her heart, and if she sees a dragon hurting a plant, she will kill them. She used to be a happy bubbly dragonet, kind and caring. Not anymore. History ''They backstabbed me, now I will backstab them...literally. '' Black Panther was not always named Black Panther. As a dragonet, her name was Hibiscus. One day, Hibiscus was playing with her friends. They were her good friends, and they had always been on her side. She went over to play hopscotch with them. The tallest one turned around. She was a deep purple RainWing with pretty green eyes. "Ew! It's Red Eyes!" she screamed, teasingly. The other girls shrieked playfully. "Hey! What is this? C'mon, guys!" cried Hibiscus desperately. The purple one ripped her dandelion necklace from her neck. "Are you wearing a ''weed?" she said, like a mean girl. "How bout ugly!" yelled a smaller, yellow RainWing. Hibiscus wanted to cry, and she was almost there. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Yelled Hibiscus. "HA! The problem is YOU!" yelled the tallest one, her normal eyes glaring at her. "Oh! She's about to cry! Awww!" cried a tiny, pink one. Hibiscus couldn't hold it in. She ran away and cried. That night, She wanted revenge, and planned it. In the next few years, her friends were dead. The RainWings were in fear. When the NightWings captured some of the RainWings, Panther wanted to help. She used her poisons to knock out the RainWings in return for gems. That'll show them. Then, when Glory became queen, Hibiscus decided it was time for her to rise- for her to reign. Hibiscus changed her scale color to something more, scary. Intimidating. Then, she and a few other Glory Hating NightWings moved back into the Volcano, and built a town there. Now, Panther and the NightWings are conspiring a plan to kill Glory, and rule the NightWings and the RainWings. Gallery 20190817_113318.jpg|Aesthetic by MKdragonet Untitled2 20190920104428.png|Infobox by Kiwi! Thank you, she is so pretty! Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin)